


Moving Stairs

by Theshiphassailed



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Actual puppy Steve Rogers, An idea I came up with at 3 A.M. and decided to write because I'm trash, Escalators, Fluff, M/M, Men can now marry men Bucky did you know that, Moving stairs?, Stucky - Freeform, This is super gay tbh, dammit hydra, sorry I have too much fun with tags, the formatting is being really weird but it still works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theshiphassailed/pseuds/Theshiphassailed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically I came up with a "genius" prompt at 3 A.M. I said "Bucky is scared of escalators and Steve "saves" him from the "escalator monster". So yeah, it was so weird so I had to write it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Stairs

Yesterday, Bucky had finally returned to Steve. He showed up outside Steve’s apartment alone and looking completely exhausted. Steve had ran into the pouring rain and grabbed Bucky in his arms. Steve started crying, and Bucky looked uncomfortable but he did not move. Steve ushered him inside and made him take a shower. He made hot dogs, which were Bucky’s favorite, and made him eat them after he was clean. Bucky had nowhere to sleep so he slept in Steve’s bed. Waking up beside Bucky was felt strange to Steve. It’s not like it isn’t happened before, with Bucky worrying about an ill Steve Rogers or Steve complaining about how cold it was, Bucky would always find a way to sleep in Steve’s bed. That was 70 years ago, and now their friendship has changed so much. Bucky woke up, and asked what Steve’s plans were for the day.  
“We are taking you shopping for some fresh, clean clothes,” Steve informed him.  
“As long as you make me breakfast,” Bucky said, rolling over again and falling back asleep. Steve knew sleep was important for Bucky’s recovery, so he did as he was told and made Bucky pancakes. Bucky came down about 15 minutes later without a shirt on.  
Steve took a deep breath. That metal arm will be the death of him.  
“Thank you, Steve. You’re a good… friend,” Bucky said munching on his pancakes. Steve smiled. “Where do you buy clothes?”  
“That is one thing that hasn’t changed. We still go to a clothing store.”  
“Oh, good.” Steve and Bucky finished eating and hopped in the car. Steve drove and Bucky looked out the window.When they got to the store Steve asked Bucky what he wanted to look at first.  
“Well, my pants have holes in them, so lets start there.”  
They walked through the store choosing various styles of clothing. They had a fun time in the dressing room because Bucky accidentally walked into the womens’ one. The manager threatened to throw them out of the store. They choose 10 new shirts for Bucky(mostly t-shirts), three pairs of jeans and one pair of khakis. All they needed was a belt.  
“The belts on the the second floor,” Steve said. “Why don’t I wait in line and you go grab one and we met at the cash register?”  
“Okay,” Bucky said. He walked to where he thought there was a staircase. He got to the “staircase”, but the stairs were moving. Moving stairs. Bucky had not idea what to do. How do you walk up stairs if they are moving? He walked briskly back towards Steve.  
Bucky felt horrible. He spent weeks trying to remember Steve. Remember how to live. He finally got the courage to find Steve and he thought everything would go back to normal. Yet, now Bucky couldn’t even buy a belt without Steve’s help. He walk shamefully to Steve.  
“Where’s the belt, Buck?” Steve asked. Bucky dragged him out of line.  
“The stairs, Steve. They’re moving,” Buck said urgently. Steve looked like he really wanted to laugh. “What?” Bucky asked defensively.  
“Moving stairs are called escalators,” Steve informed Bucky patiently.  
“How do you… go up?”  
Steve started laughing. “Sorry, sorry, it’s just it was the same situation for me a year ago. I remember how strange some things were.” Steve and Bucky walked towards the escalators. Steve showed Bucky how to step on the escalators and they did the walking for you.  
When they got to the top Bucky said, “We did it,” happily.  
“Yeah, we slayed the escalator monster,” Steve said with mock pride.  
“Oh, Stevie. You saved me,” Bucky said. Steve started laughing and Bucky said, “Hey, laugh if you want but I remember you said that to me once when I saved you from getting killed in an alley.”  
“You remember that?” Steve asked blushing.  
“Of course. That was one of the first memories that came back to me.”  
“This is so embarrassing. Of all the things you could remember,” Steve started muttering to himself.  
“Steve,” Bucky said loudly. Steve looked up at Bucky. “I remember that because you looked so cute when you said it.”  
“Wh-what? I looked cute?” At this point. Bucky and Steve were both blushing, stuttering messes.  
“Men can now marry men in most states now, just to let you know,” Steve said quickly. Bucky started laughing and so did Steve.  
“Buck,” Steve started, “I-I had the biggest crush on you when we were kids.”  
“And what about now?”  
“It has only grown with age, rest assured.”  
“I always wanted to be your knight in shining armor. I always wanted to save you,” Bucky admitted. “I love you.”  
“I love you too, Buck,” Steve said like he had a million times, but this time it was different. They could be together. Bucky was the only one with shared life experience.  
They walked to the belts, holding hands, and Steve helped Bucky try on way too many belts for the simple reason he got to touch Bucky’s waist. When they had finally chosen a belt Bucky asked “Can I take you to get some lunch?”  
“I have waited so long for you to say that that I will ignore the fact I’ll have to buy lunch and these clothes.”  
“Hey, don’t blame me, blame hydra,” Bucky suggested.  
Steve nodded. “Dammit Hydra.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Bonus: you got a feel for 3 A.M. me.


End file.
